


Perfume

by Sketchnomancer



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, PWP, Rough Oral Sex, Scent Kink, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchnomancer/pseuds/Sketchnomancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shira takes her experiments out on poor Iron Bull. Using dragon blood in a running experiment she finds a subtle way to tease the Qunari into a frenzy. She isn't much of a perfume girl but this one she could grow to enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Formula 6-9

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a messy PWP to get me out of this writer's block. It is pretty much what it says in the tags. Enjoy!

Bull crested the top of the stairs with papers tucked under one arm. A scent carried on the light breeze that danced through the Inquisitor's room and it stopped him cold. He had been smelling it off and on all day and thought it was just in his head but now on the night wind, away from the bustle of the keep it was strongest.

The ex-Ben Hassrath could not place the smell, it was earthy with a sort of metallic under-note, mixed in was something more heady, something that stirred a fire in his gut he couldn't ignore. Taking the last two steps he smirked at the sight that greeted him.

Shira had this habit, she would stand over her desk when she grew chair weary from paperwork and bend down to lean on the surface. Iron Bull had taken advantage more then once and gotten no protest. He knew it was to stretch her legs, keep them from growing restless, but the sight of her perky backside on display like that made him grin devilishly.

Slinking forward, more silently then a man his size had any right to, Bull gripped his lover by the hips causing her to straighten against him. He wasn't hard, barely even half, but pressed as she was he had no illusions of Shira missing his length nestled between her cheeks. She let out a noise of playful protest as if to ward him off until she could finish, but he only laughed and tipped her head to get at her neck.

The elf didn't resist, so he leaned down to leave some love bites she would feel while she worked. That was when the scent slammed him right in the gut causing him to back away. The slight hint of metal and low burn of the smell were now a roaring fire, the kind that came just before a dragon breathed out.

“Something the matter my love?” Shira turned and leaned back against the desk, arms crossed, and a playful grin forming.

Bull could only snort to try and clear his sinuses and shake his head as he backed up about half a foot. The scent wasn't bad, the opposite, it was the smell of dragon blood, the smell of the accelerant in their mucus and saliva after a flame attack, the smell that lingered in everyone's clothes and the air after a hard won battle. And the smarmy little elf had bottled it somehow.

The Qunari let out a groan and pressed a hand to the cool banister. Blood was rushing dangerously through his system and straight to his cock, the room grew hot and his harness felt too tight. Shira stepped towards him, feet padding softly and he had to warn her off with a gesture.

Suddenly Bull was aware of everything around him, the cool air on his skin, the thump of her pulse at her neck, the smell wafting from her scent points. Iron Bull gritted his teeth and gave her a look that told her how much trouble she was in. He should have known her experimenting as a Tempest would lead to pranks but whatever she had been playing with she was getting the result she wanted.

A blink lasted too long and she was against him, fingers trailing on his chest as she looked up at him innocently. The smirk on her face gave away everything as he grabbed her waist, engulfing it in his huge hands. Shira let out a practiced squeak of surprise as Bull hoisted her off the floor to get right in her face.

Teeth scrapped at her pulse point as Bull desperately attempted to pull as much air past her scented skin as possible. The smell turned his senses over themselves dangerously as lust knotted inside him. The kind that he normally had to work out alone after a dragon fight, the fact that she was aware and pushing for it only made his descent harder to control. Biting her throat he sucked what would become a livid bruise before tracking the thundering of her blood with his tongue.

“Ah Bull!” Shira's voice vibrated under his mouth as she wrapped muscled legs around his ribs to tug herself closer.

The sound of her moan sent him over the edge of reason and Bull moved.

 

Shira gasped as she was charged into the bed and unceremoniously tossed onto its center. Breath left her lungs in a rush as her giant lover crawled on top of her with a look of such lust in his eye that if she were standing her knees would have buckled. This was what the elf wanted, she had spent months and three dragons worth of samples trying to formulate just this reaction in him. A thrill ran through her knowing that it had worked.

Dorian had given her the idea as a joke, but her mind couldn't put it down until she found out if it were possible. Harnessing the primal elements after all was the specialty of a Tempest and be damned if Shira wasn't going to have some fun with it.

The elf let out a pleased gasp as thick fingers gripped her pants and tore them from her forcefully. Her shirt followed, though the loose garment would have been easily removed it still ended in tatters. Teeth and nails rended her undergarments in seconds as Bull advanced on his prize with a feral enthusiasm. For a brief second Shira second guessed her choices, before her doubts were quashed by the firm press of Bull's tongue to her heated sex.

Bull fed on her messily, something she had never thought would send a thrill through her spine. Wet noises carried up from where his strong jaw was firmly pressed to her body and she could feel the toil of his tongue as he pushed her body around his face. Stubble rubbed her thighs and her skin buzzed with delight as her frantic grip on his horns steadied herself enough to watch his movements.

 

The rogue's delighted, breathless moans and ragged breathing only served to push Bull's tempo onward. Down here in her sex the smell was strongest, mingled with her own scent and sweat along her groin. Iron Bull's eye rolled back and fluttered closed as her first release was added to the cocktail of scents that flooded his face.

There was no finesse this time, no teasing, just the fully absorbing hunger that was pushing him to devour every orgasm he could wring out of her. A spasm rocked the thighs around his head as they clamped shut against his ears and another keening cry broke the night. Pulling away roughly Bull forced himself to stand and move away from the heady aroma of his lover's body.

Shira only let out a pleased whimper. Her chest rose and fell in irregular rhythm as she rode out her aftershocks.

“Damn Kadan.” he growled, the sound seemed to make Shira more eager.

Wiping his face he set to work stripping while she recovered. Fingers losing all dexterity as his own impatience made his hands shake. Bull took too much time to his liking getting undressed. The thump of his leather pieces hitting the floor were louder then they should be, the glint of metal in firelight more bright, every sense was burning through his blood heightened and supernatural. Small warm hands unlaced him and let his pants pool around his ankles, stepping free of his last bit of clothes the Qunari shoved his lover backwards and climbed on top.

Straddling her hips he pinned her to the bed. An excited noise escaping her as he was forced to grab her traveling touch and pull her arms up and away from his twitching length. Thick warm pre wept from the head and he couldn't think of a time he had been this hard around her. Sure they had fucked each other silly after a dragon fight in the past, but knowing that the little minx had sought out the experience deliberately made this all the more magnified.

Iron Bull took in her face, eager and flushed, her attention flicking between his cock and his gaze repeatedly. He flexed it, letting some of his pre splatter across her stomach and hip as it bounced, her skin seemed to electrify under him as she trembled and let out a noise close to begging. He watched her swallow hard as she eyed each flex, her gorgeous blue eyes following the trail of fluid as it painted stripes on her skin. Tugging her upright and shifting forward Bull forced a thumb into her mouth as he gripped his cock hard and angled it for her thick lips.

 

Shira's body was on fire, desire and delight mixed with pride in her gut as Iron Bull's burning gaze drank her in. She felt so small under the man but fuck if it didn't made everything hotter. The rogue had always loved strong people, especially strong men, and strong personalities more so. Bull was both and it turned her on in the worst way. The power struggle they played at made each release more sweet then any she had ever had before meeting him.

Suckling the intruding thumb she looked up at her lover through long lashes and hummed around it before her lover trapped her tongue with a little pressure, thick fingers gripping her jaw hard enough to make her cry out, it didn't hurt but it certainly smarted. She grinned around the digit as she deliberately ogled her lover's heaving figure, each muscle tense and his gray skin glistening. Shira curled her tongue around the digit as best she could before it was torn away and his fat cock was pushed into her face.

The thick phallus pressed past her lips making her grunt as fluid pooled on her tongue, hot and smooth. Just as she relaxed her jaw it was pulled free with a pop and smeared across her cheek.

“This what you wanted? Kinky little bitch.” Bull's voice cracked and rumbled like an avalanche, but there was a tone of affection that made the whole noise send sparks right to her womb. “Oh good girl, look at that! God I am going to leave you a sloppy mess.”

Bull's dirty talk caused any spine she had to unravel under her, her nails dug into her palms as he thrust forward again, filling her mouth and sinuses with nothing but the dripping scent of his arousal. Vision swimming she loosened her jaw and throat and took him to the base, breath coming shuddering and loud through her nose as he gripped her hair and fucked her face sloppily.

The elf felt her hands released, the limbs dropping to his hips to hold on for dear life. The hand that bound her originally now gripped her jaw giving the male towering over her more leverage to abuse her thick lips as he pleased. As his pace continued she grew more wet then ever, causing a mess under her in the sheets, stars dancing in her vision each time he bottomed out in her throat. Spit and pre cum drooled down her jaw and chin, splattering onto her breasts below.

Just as she felt like her jaw was about to give out Iron Bull let out a sharp cry, as if surprised, as he released. Every inch of the huge man went solid as he came, as if every muscle was needed to force the thick load of cum out of his heaving balls and into her mouth and throat. Shira was a trooper usually but even she sputtered and coughed as he pulled free, too long without air, and too big a load. She swallowed what she could but the rest streamed past as she was freed and rained down on her neck and chest, some even made it to her stomach and thighs.

Both parties shuddered with heaving breaths as they attempted to recover. Shira still saw flickers of black in her vision as she attempted to clean herself off. Worth it.

 

Iron Bull fell forward and collapsed on the bed beside Shira. The only noise in his ears was the rush of blood and his own labored breathing. The orgasm had hit so suddenly and so violently he had been caught off guard. His muscles shook angrily under him as he rolled over and reached out for the sputtering elf beside him.

She was cleaning herself off with a rag he hadn't notice her acquire, wiping the mess of fluids off her skin that was rapidly cooling. He wanted to help but for the moment he couldn't move.

“W-What... what the fuck was that?” he manage to breath out.

“A pleasant outcome to an experiment.” Shira's voice was wrecked, her throat cracking and raw. She was smiling though so he didn't feel so bad about it.

“Oh?” he murmured, his body relaxing rapidly.

“Mhmm.” she purred flopping beside him.

“Do tell.”

Bull couldn't keep his eye open, it was like his life-force was rapidly leaving his body, as the heat left his limbs so too did his will to stay awake.

“In the morning.” she curled into his side and he managed to weakly wrap an arm around her to cradle her into him, hand cupping her ass.

His last vision of her before sleep took him was the most beautiful part of the whole thing. Hair out of place, makeup smeared over her pale skin, cheeks red from effort and jaw red from his grip, lips swollen from the abuse of his girth, it was breathtaking. With that image imprinted on his dreams the Iron Bull slept.

 

Shira laid with him until Bull was out cold before getting out of bed, she cleaned up with a warm cloth before sitting to finish her paperwork. Before she passed out herself she added notation in her formula book under the section in the back she had been keeping about the perfumed oil she had created.

_Formula 6-9 a stunning success. I may just have a knack for this Tempest business after all. Mixture produces excessive semen in subject and massively reduced control, nothing dangerous, pleasurable outcome for those with adventurous taste_ _s_ _. Will have to test more thoroughly in the future but oil kept its potency even after a full sixteen hours and physical activity. Scent is still pleasant and unnoticed by non Qunari populous. Overall a success. Moving to formula 7-0 after he ha_ _s_ _had some sleep._

Shira shut her journal with a smirk and as the dawn shadows began to grow she crawled into bed again. Curling under warm quilts against her slumbering giant she grinned stupidly to herself and stifled a mischievous laugh of delight. The elf stretched her arm across Bull as best she could and then dozed off, the heady aroma of his skin blanketing her with comfort and safety.


	2. Formula 7-0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following morning dawns with Bull feeling well rested. The pair test out formula 7-0. The good nights sleep fans the fires between them further rather then letting them die out. Shira gets the outcome she had been hoping for in her experiments and then some.
> 
> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still pretty PWP. Needed something simple and smutty to alleviate the malaise I have been going through. I decided to continue this series in more then one fic since it is fun to write.
> 
> I wrote some of this very tired, I sat on it for a week or so before proofreading to hopefully correct any mistakes or wonky structure/pacing.

Bull awoke to the sound of water being poured into a tub, his limbs felt limp and tingly. His whole body buzzed with the heady delight of a good sleep after an intense release, it had been weeks since he had slept that soundly. Nightmares and stress making his rest choppy.

Rolling over he caught sight of the source. Shira had the large tub brought up, it was still early, and she was lounging by herself in the deep embrace of it's copper sides. He sat up slowly catching sight of her figure dwarfed by the tub's dimensions.

Cautiously slipping from the bed Bull tested his weight and finding his legs sufficient to hold him he moved over to the tub, dragging a stool with him. Seating himself he leaned forward and kissed the elf's forehead, inhaling the earthy scent of her soap from her wet hair.

“Good morning Kadan.” Bull rumbled.

“Sleep well?” her voice held pleased laughter.

“Very. Got room in there for me?”

The elf slid forward and smiled up at him. “Always.”

Her small frame barely filled half the Qunari sized tub but it had become her favorite after they had used it together, she was nearly small enough to swim in it. He climbed in behind her and tugged her gently into his lap. They snuggled in the heat for a good long while, soaping and bathing each other tenderly, enjoying the closeness baths like this brought.

 

Shira sighed when her back pressed against Bull's body, his huge core radiating sleepy heat against her. Large hands gently took the sponge she had been using from her and stroked warm paths across her skin, stroking along her breasts and throat making her head tip back. A soft nibble caused her head to turn as Bull's mouth found her ear, making her eyes flutter closed with a soft sigh.

The trail of affection traced her jaw down to her shoulder, each kiss followed by a stroke of the sponge. Bull chuckled when teeth tracing her throat made her breath catch with a gasp. Shira wriggled down against his flaccid cock in retort, letting her bath slick sex kiss the gray flesh of him. After a couple minutes of them warring back and forth it began to stir against her lips.

“Tease.” he purred into her throat.

“Says the man covering me in love bites.” she laughed breathlessly and pulled one of his arms around her to have him hold her tighter. “Clearly I didn't wear you out enough last night.”

“I had sleep.” massive shoulders rolled in a shrug. “Feeling really good this morning.”

“I'm glad.” The elf's tone was affectionate as she wriggled and turned around, lacing arms around his neck. “You needed more sleep.”

Shira traced kisses along the thick corded muscles of Iron Bull's neck, teeth scraping his pulse then down to kiss over his collarbone and chest. Tiny hands tracing wet circles on his torso, his hands stroking her ass, flexing and squeezing as she mapped him with her mouth.

 

“Kadan.” he warned, tightening his grip around her ass.

His elvhen lover looked up at him questioningly from where she'd been tracing his body with her mouth. She'd been grinding herself against him while leaving heated prints on his body. His length twitched once under her, turning her questioning look into one of realization. Bull pushed up against her sex, his firm length grinding against her inner lips and clit.

The motion elicited the sound he wanted, leaning back he repeated the motion watching her clutch to him, nails digging into his skin. A few more strokes and his motions were slicked by more then bathwater, letting him grind a bit more fiercely, Shira's hardening bud catching and making the inquisitor cry out.

Gripping her waist the warrior turned her around and leaned her against the lip of the tub. She caught his train of thought and supported herself with her hands on the edge, her knees under her, ass coming up out of the water glistening and dripping soap down her thighs. Iron Bull thought back to how he'd seen her leaned over her desk the night before, his length twitched angrily but he made an effort to ignore it.

“Mmm Bull.” the elf purred and looked back at him over her shoulder, swaying her glistening backside at him.

Striking the swaying curve he got a sharp cry and the most satisfying snapping sound. Stroking his fingers down her ass Iron Bull slid a finger past her wet entry, his thumb pressing against her tight pucker while the other stroked and curled inside her. Her walls clamped down fiercely at the press of his finger as another joined it gently, shuddering as calloused tips dragged past the ridges of the sweet spot that sent her bucking back into his hand.

Bull continued this motion for a time, slowly dragging two fingers across fluttering walls, curling and teasing along that spot until the elf under him was clutching onto the edge of the tub and trembling with desire. Slipping his fingers out he grinned to himself at the frustrated growl it got him, the Qunari responded with another sharp slap to her backside turning the sound midway into a sharp cry.

 

Shira's world was spinning, head filled with desire she could hear the blood rushing past her ears with the frantic thumping of her heart. Part of her knew this was payback for her little trick the night before. She couldn't shake the feeling she had played with fire and this was where she would get burned. The release of pleasant pleasure on her inner walls made her feel empty and dizzy.

Bull hoisted her out of the warm water, the cool air against her wet skin and burning excitement in her gut making her tremble forcefully. The massive man stood her carefully then climbed out himself. Clutching the back of a nearby chair she tried to correct her sense of balance with minimal success.

“You doing alright?” Bull looked concerned.

“Yeah just lightheaded.” she smiled up at him reassuringly before accepting the towel he offered her.

Drying off clumsily she gave in when Bull took the towel from her hands and began toweling her off gently. He left warm heat spots with his mouth against her mound as he passed her hips and legs with the towel, each one sending a rush straight to her heart making it slam against her ribs. Shira felt like she was going to vibrate apart with excitement, her body screaming for a touch, any touch to get her to completion.

Iron Bull discarded both towels then scooped the elf up in massive arms, she pressed her face into his chest with a giddy laugh as he carried her to the bed. The smooth leathery texture of his skin always comforted her but today mixed with the natural scent of his skin it filled her head with his masculine tones making her body fire in response.

Cool soft mattress cradling her shook the inquisitor from her revere as Bull placed her down against the pillows. His mouth picked up it's trail as he followed the earlier kisses to her navel and beyond until his lips captured her nipple tightly, dragging the flesh between his teeth. Shira arched at the attention, though not very big her breasts were sensitive and his mouth always inspired her skin to prickle and heat perfectly.

 

Iron Bull looked down at the shivering mess his lover had become and grinned to himself, her skin tasted heady and warm under his tongue and he had to resist biting and kissing her endlessly. Now he was going to reassert who was in charge, while he had enjoyed the earlier stunt and its outcome he had to remind her who was leading in the bedroom. He knew she was not serious about shifting the balance of power but her stubborn streak would never allow her to go without a fight and he loved that about her. The way she playfully fought back or played hard to get made the conquest all the more satisfying.

Tugging lengths of soft rope from under the headboard he began looping them neatly around one hand before tapping the elf to get her attention with one end. Her eyes, the color of the sea, looked up at him heatedly and blown dark from lust. Seeing the rope her gaze turned attentive and alert for what was to come.

“Up on your knees Kadan.” he gestured for her to rise, even offering a hand to help in case she toppled again. He'd hoped the gentler play had given her time to calm down and get her bearings again.

Shira bit her lip and nodded, Bull had always found the expression of anticipation that crossed her face at the sight of rope or ties so endearing he had to keep from breaking character just to kiss at it. Solidifying his expression of command the Qunari went to work giving commands to move her body where he wanted it before binding her with intricate knots.

“Good girl.” he purred while binding her arms behind her back. “So obedient today, getting your face fucked really reminds you who is boss here doesn't it?”

She colored visibly but the slight scent shift of her told him that she was reveling in the talk. The elf squirmed as he began harnessing her ribs and breasts with firm knots, looping and tethering her torso in a tight hug of rope. Once she was completely tied, her arms and upper torso encased in criss-crossing lengths of rope, he set to work standing her up.

“Damn Kadan you look so good tied up.” Bull ran his hands over the rope making his lover sigh and her breath hitch. “Turn for me.”

Shira followed his commands and he took in the sight of her tied and smiled. Gathering another length of rope he stood and moved her over to her desk. He saw her watching curiously, when she went to open her mouth to protest or question he would silence her with a gesture and began clearing her desktop neatly. He stacked her papers aside, capped all ink tightly, even moved the boxes and small pouches of materials she had been cataloging. Once clear he beckoned her over, moving the chair aside he hoisted her up swiftly and laid her out on her stomach across the smooth surface.

 

Shira wasn't sure what to make of what was happening but the insistent throb between her legs kept her from disobeying. She'd had time to cool off but her body still ached for the release he had kept from her. Landing on the desktop pushed a surprised gasp from her lips, Bull using the ropes as leverage to haul her off her feet and face down onto polished wood with ease.

Before she could ask what he was doing she felt his hands grip and fold her limbs out and away, splaying her open and using her flexibility to bind her to the desk with rope looping from where she lay down to the floor and around the legs. Squirming she could tell she had room to breath and move her head only, she was going no where.

Cool air kissed her soaked nethers making her writhe as Iron Bull vanished from behind her. The sound of his bare feet padded around her one way, then the other, checking she had enough slack with gentle touches and tugs of the strands that bound her. The motions were so soothing in fact that she felt her mind drifting away and hazing over. A touch to her lips brought her to.

Looking up Bull stood before her, hard and twitching, his thumb tracing along her lower lip. Her eyes drank him in before landing on the box in his hand. A flash of cold hit her spine making her throat run dry when her hazed mind realized what it was.

“Where did you find that?” she laid very still eyeing his face.

“Same place you stash your treats babe.” Iron Bull chuckled as he cautiously removed a vial, rolling it in his fingers to read the label.

Shira struggled as she watched him remove the stopper cautiously and safely waft the scent to his nose. A low grunt of approval made her freeze as he soaked an applicator then replaced the stopper. Moving around her he gently traced her scent points with the oil, massaging it into her skin before combing the rest of what had gotten on his hands through her hair against the scalp. His touch made her sigh even though she knew she could be in for the ride of her life if the mix were too much more potent than the last one, especially without time to thin out on her skin.

Leaving her side Iron Bull moved away and re-hid her stash before returning to her side. Hands warmed from wash water spread her cheeks and she heard him kneel behind her, his tongue traced her rear entry making her squirm and buck against the desk. Stubble rubbed against her ass and the back of her thighs as he swept his tongue along her slit and up against her hole in smooth circuits.

Soon her skin was buzzing and prickling under the ropes, body tugging and pushing the resistance of the ropes around her with squirms and heavy breaths. Ropes went lax suddenly before she felt hands slid her back on the desk and drop her legs to the floor. A sharp tug opened them again but now she was bent over her desk and completely on display.

“I could not get this image out of my mind Kadan. Seeing you bent over this desk with that perfect little ass on display for me. Mmmmh!” he smacked one cheek making her yelp and struggle.

 

“P-please vhenan!” she whimpered, pushing back for him.

Bull rumbled and pressing close laid his twitching length against her ass, the head weeping against her lower back. His hands rubbed over her skin firmly, leaving slaps along her ass that made her cry out.

“Who am I?” Bull ceased touching her entirely.

“Bull!” she mewed and pushed back trying to find contact.

“Not good enough.” he maintained his distance watching her struggle.

“Iron Bull?” her tone was pleading.

He touched her hips and pressed close, his cock head pressed to her opening, stroking the length of her lips, leaving a wet trail behind. After a few passes met with bucking and twitching he stopped with his head at her entry.

“Who?” he purred low, the rumble striking a spark.

“Mmmmh Iron FUCKING BULL!” she pleaded. The sound rising into a cry as he slid home in one smooth motion.

Even with the lubrication he had been applying while toying with her Bull wasn't quite ready for the tight resistance. Her walls spasmed and clutched around every inch as it slid in and a wail was forced from her lips. She tensed under him for a moment before going still. Iron Bull kissed along her nape to see if she was okay, she murmured happily and he chuckled. The act of breathing in through his mouth so close to her neck caught a deep drag of scent, sharp and heady, as it began to mingle with her skin.

With each struggle or motion her body made against the ropes the scent was struck like a match and wafted up to linger between their forms as Bull desperately tried to give her time to adjust. Turning his head he attempted to avoid the smell but soon he was inhaling deeply. Drinking in the deep aroma, this one singing of cool rain and flickering lightning. The sharp tang of a storm filled his lungs causing the world to fill with the taste of ozone.

Excitement built in the warrior, his blood now thundering in preparation for battle. Gripping tightly to the ropes on either side of Shira's head Bull thrust forward. The delighted cry from the woman tied underneath him sent a shiver down his spine and he did it again. Full bodied thrusts that rocked the desk dangerously, thrusts that caused a loud slap of his hips against her ass to ring out in the silent morning.

Long low grunts escaped him as he continued to push in full length thrusts, having to slow down to savor the build up from time to time by bottoming out and grinding against her back wall. His balls lurched against them with each press of heated skin, wanting release as badly as he could tell she did. Shira's breathing had grown desperate and ragged as she pulled air between delighted cries.

 

Shira could only see stars. Her vision flickered each time Bull bottomed out and the sensations that followed each thrust had turned her bones to liquid under her, she could only writhe and cry out, making no effort to be silent. Each of his low excited grunts filled her with further arousal to where she felt like she was going to come apart under the careful touch and filling size of The Iron Bull.

Feeling him slow to a stop her world became sharp and highly focused. She was consumed by the heat of his length throbbing madly inside her, each and every vein grinding a small storm of delight inside her. Wet streaks of mixed fluid ran down her legs to her calves, her bud so swollen she felt like it would break her to be touched. Bull heaved and struggled to control his breathing where he stood, she could feel the sudden quivers that wracked him each time he breathed in deeply.

“You okay my love?” she purred looking back over her shoulder.

She got a grunt in return, a thumb pressing gently at her rear hole, circling it and pressing but never entering. Enough to send excited gasps to her lips but never more.

“Common kadan.” she egged him on. “Fuck me, show me what the Iron Bull is really made of.”

To add insult to injury she flexed her insides in a long slow ripple which caused Bull to still and his hands to squeeze what would be more bruises into her hips and cheeks. On the second ripple her lover waited until she had a tight grip all the way down before snapping his hips forward sharply. The pace picked up again in earnest, shocked cries coming out of her as he fisted her loose hair tugging her back to bite at her shoulder. Each strike of hips to her ass sent a spark through her clit as his balls made contact, not being able to move or press back for the sensation she wanted turned her whines into frustrated growls quickly.

Inner walls straining at the vicious pace Shira was digging her nails into the wood under her to get some kind of purchase on reality as she scrambled toward her release with the Qunari on top of her. Each deep thrust began to sting as he bottomed out, thick head grinding her spot mercilessly. Her orgasm was close, so sweet and so close, that when Bull stopped dead she let out a scream of rage.

“What the fuck Bull!” she growled but the sound caught when she heard the scrape of a boot knife being drawn and the boot bouncing away again.

Steel flashed and Shira flinched out of instinct. Ropes snapped loudly in her peripherals as adrenaline surged higher through her body. Heart hammering she knew Bull would never hurt her but her body was still attempting to flee. Thick hands snapped ropes loudly with a growl so feral her body lost all feeling as it went straight to her core. Ropes gone she was hauled onto her back and roughly slid back down on the dripping Qunari cock.

A cry was muffled by the thick meat of Bull's form as he bent double over her, cocooning her against his lap and the desk. Holding her legs up by the backs of her knees he picked up pace against her desperately. Rough breaths traced throat and shoulder before his hips began to stutter and his pace grew more frantic. The elf could feel her climax tumbling towards her quickly. It was the simultaneous pressure of Bull's thumb grinding her clit and the clamping of his teeth into her shoulder that caused her to grip down hard around his length and scream.

The last few thrusts were hard enough to make the desk's violent rocking add the groan of stressed wood to the mix of noises in the room as the tight grip of her walls sent Bull veering over the edge. His release fired off hot and full inside her with enough force to send her over the edge again with a strangled cry of delight. Her body clenched and clutched Bull to her skin as his hips juttered out the last of his seed inside her, big hands sandwiching her to his thick torso as his howls of release died down to content purrs.

 

With surprising endurance Bull hauled her off the desk and dropped back into her chair with her in his lap. Still linked by his slowly softening cock Bull hugged her close and picked bits of rope off her that were still tied or stuck to her sweaty back. He hummed happily when Shira snuggled into his chest hugging herself around his middle as best she could reach. He stroked her ass and kissed her hair lovingly as he pet it from her face.

“You okay?” he rumbled happily.

“Mmmm very.” she slurred laying her long ear against his chest and closing her eyes.

Iron Bull had been with this woman long enough to know she was listening to the calming of his heart. Imprinting the sound of life in his veins in her mind, listening to his excitement slow gradually like the hardness inside her. They sepearated after several moments tucked together in the seat, every joint protesting as their muscles attempted to remain relaxed.

“Maker bless you Bull, but you are an animal.” Shira laughed, leaning on the desk.

Her glowing complexion and goofy smile showed how happy she was right then and it made Bull's heart clench. The Qunari couldn't resist and reached out to cup her face and kiss her lovingly. The kiss lingered, both flooded with the want of the other's mouth. What felt like eons later he had to breath and pulled away.

Iron Bull added hot water from the kettle that stayed hot by the fire to the old bathwater and making sure it was satisfactory he pulled her back into its embrace to clean off the sweat, cum, and rope burn. He washed her gently, rubbing out ruts from the rope, kissing sore spots including the deep love bites he left on her shoulder. His lover cooed and hummed happily under the attention and pressed close against him sleepily.

The two lovers basked in silence together as the mess of their sex washed away. Bull was gently cleaning between Shira's legs, not lingering too much as she flinched, clearly very sore from the beating she had taken. He even felt his own ears heat when he reflected back, she had taken it like a champion and he had a brief moment of guilt until he saw her smiling up at him. Her grin was genuine and exhausted, relaxation evident in her lazy snuggle into his neck.

“So Kadan.” he began. “Get the results you wanted?”

Shira chuckled and nodded with a happy sigh.

“So...dragon blood huh?”

“Blame Dorian.” she murmured lazily.

“Heh thank him you mean? I will. I didn't hurt you though?”

“No! Stop worrying so much you big dummy.” she laughed. “I am tougher then I look.”

“I just like to be sure! I was really rough.”

“You did warn me.”

“Yes, I did.”

They were silent for some time. Bull stroking circles over her earlobe and staring into the fire in thought. When the water got cold he helped Shira from the tub then re-toweled them down so they could snuggle a bit before the day truly began. She had donned her robe and him his pants when a servant arrived with their breakfast. The whole keep knew when he stayed the night now and his meals would always appear with hers.

Bull caught Shira stifling a snicker as the woman paled at the sight of all the rope scattered around the office area and the bare desk in its center. They hadn't had time to tidy that much up, she left and they sat in silence to eat, simply enjoying each others company.

 

Shira sat quietly for some time, making mental notes and thinking to herself. “So you are okay with my surprise Bull?”

Her voice made him look up and then contemplate before nodding. “Creative, and intriguing to think you did so much research. Would be interested to hear what you learned. Plus damn I have never been so hard in my life.” he laughed when she blushed a little. “Except after an actual dragon fight I suppose.”

“Taarsidath-an halsaam right?” she giggled.

“Exactly.” Bull chuckled and stood. “I'm not offended if that is what you are wondering, more entertained really, and this isn't about me. As long as you got what you needed I am good Kadan.”

Shira stood and slipping out of her robe she kissed his chest hugging him tightly. They separated after a moment of tenderness and went about collecting themselves for the day ahead. Bull was ready and gone long before Shira was ready so she took the time to find her journal and make a note.

_I must find a better place for the samples and finished formula in the future, he found the number 7-0 as he was meant but came pretty close to the others. I will have to be more careful with them so they are revealed on my terms, too many risky variables. Formula a success, friction seems to stimulate the scent and wear out its half-life faster, also seems to be water soluble, 6-9 better for long-term wear._

Closing the book she gathered the materials from her desk and moved them to a safe behind a low cupboard, stopping to grab her stash of sweets and add it to the lock up. Dabbing her key scent points with formula 6-9 she closed up the safe and righted the furniture to hide it once more. Grabbing her coat she headed for the door and out into the keep for the day. Working very hard to hide any change to her stride and hoping the heels of her boots achieved enough of an effect. It took all she had to cover her grin whenever her mind traveled to the previous night or the morning that had followed.

 

* * *

 

Some time later Bull was watching Shira and Krem wrestle in the dirt of the training ring, striking at each other with wrapped feet and hands trying to force the other out of the ring drawn in the ground. Shira kept being forced away to regain her footing or be shoved out, Krem was finally learning what to watch for like Bull had taught him and was slowly gaining on the elf.

Shira eventually collapsed against the fence near Bull, panting with hard won victory before being challenged by a raw recruit who thought to “teach the rabbit a lesson”. Her simple white shirt and gray leggings were not the garb of the inquisitor, she was easily mistaken for a soldier or worker. Watering herself near him from the drink barrel Iron Bull caught a slight whiff of fire on her skin before she sauntered back into the ring and out of reach. He grinned and leaned on the fence, catching the slight scent any time she or the wind came his way.


	3. Formula 7-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon fights always go the same way, they kill the dragon and then Bull goes off to burn off some dangerous energy alone. This time though he can't do it alone and the two decide to spice up their day in the Emerald Graves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this will actually be the last chapter, they are kind of just installments under one theme. But for now I forsee me dabbling in other ideas. As usual this is PWP.
> 
> EDIT: f5 for proper formatting!

The Greater Mistral collapsed with a keening cry, it's blood pooling thickly below it's writhing form. Shira looked up over it's sun drenched yellow and blue scales to Bull cheering and pumping his great-axe in the air. Dorian and Cassandra rested on some rubble close by, both clearly exhausted from the close fight. Catching Bull's gaze she grinned and waggled a box of vials at him before beginning to collect samples.

Iron Bull flashed her a knowing smile and turned to walk off into the bushes nearby. She knew he would need some time by himself to clear his head, so she took her time collecting blood from the massive beast's carcass. Dorian's shadow and the scent of his soap broke her rather racy train of thought as she worked causing her to look up at him over her shoulder.

“Not going to follow him?” he teased.

“Not the best idea at the moment.” Shira shrugged and went back to hooking up tubes to the dead heart of the dragon.

“Why ever not? I heard you have been through some...conditioning.” His grin had gossipy mischief all over it.

“Oh stuff it Dorian, before I muss up your pretty skirts.” Shira stuck out her tongue at the mage who replied with feigned disgust.

“They are robes thank you, and I think they were ruined about, oh, one dragon fight ago.” Dorian crouched and moved close so as not to be overheard by the Seeker only a few strides away. “So you actually went through with my idea? You know I was joking correct?”

“I know, but I couldn't help myself.” Shira colored a little and let out a breathy laugh while hooking up the tubes to vials that filled slowly. “Once the idea got its hooks in me I couldn't resist.”

“And?” Dorian's face was genuine with interest.

“Why Vint, you curious?” Shira teased.

“That's redic...I mean...it's not...vishante kaffas don't be gross!” Dorian huffed and swatted her shoulder irritably.

“I'm teasing you, don't lose your head over it.”

She worked in silence for several minutes more and then cleaned her hands and the vials before putting them away. Wiping her gloves on a rag she stood and stretched her limbs. “I did go through with it, and it worked out better then planned.”

“Well spare me the details, you are still in one piece and clearly enjoyed yourself so that is what counts.” Dorian waved off further comment and headed over to rejoin Cassandra.

Shira marked the dragon for scouts to harvest later and then returned to check on her Hart. The poor beasts they'd been riding up until finding the dragon had spooked to a pool of water nearby and would take some soothing to return them to the path.

 

Bull exhaled and leaned against the tree he had been using for balance, straining erection still pulsing angrily but orgasm leagues from his reach. Nothing he had tried relieved the itch crawling around hot in his stomach. Cursing low he tucked himself away and moved back towards where he'd left the others, blood still singing from the fight they had just finished. Aching and unfulfilled he pushed through the brush towards the group.

The tension in his stride must have been noticeable because when he broke into the clearing Shira's move to hug him slid to a stop inches from where he stood and she frowned with concern. He could feel her body heat even that close, the scent of sweat and icy breath on her skin from the fight making him ache harder. Before it had been enough to release and move on with the day, take the edge off so he could have her safely back at camp. Now the memory of her scented oils and the reactions they had bought her, the rough treatment she had welcomed, the repeated sessions she had antagonized out of him, burned insistently at the back of his mind.

The sight of her made something inside him snap, all concern and control burning away like parchment before an inferno. Her clothes stained with dragon blood, scent wafting shivery and cool from her body, had an effect on him and he moved, acting without forethought. Earning himself reproachful looks from Seeker and Vint Iron Bull reached forward and snatching Shira by the middle dragged her back into the treeline and out of sight. She protested only briefly before being hoisted over his shoulder and carried down the slope he had just climbed up from. She laughed and clutched his harness straps for dear life as he slid and bounded down the hill towards the clearing. He had just scouted the place and knew it to be sufficiently private and safe for what he had in mind.

Throwing her down into a bed of clover and moss between two massive roots Bull snarled and scrambled on top of her, easily pinning her into the grass and soft foliage. Her breath came out excited and shuddering between his thighs but she didn't squirm, only stared up at him through long lashes her eyes shimmering with excitement.

“I couldn't do it without you this time Kadan.” he leaned down and inhaled along her collarbone and groaned. “You smell so fucking good.”

“And I didn't even wear anything today.” she giggled breathlessly.

“Your oils are lovely, but you have a whole lot of the real thing in your scent right now.”

Shira gasped as he yanked open her scale-mail and nipped at her neck. The sound adding to his ache and making him bite harder, hands yanking her legs around his hips so he could grind her through her pants. Her breathless whimpering made him shiver against her but all the layers of her clothes were in the way of any true release for them both. He needed her worse then a drowning man needed air, but a spark slid through his spine causing him to refocus on her face to check for her reaction first.

His Kadan was staring up at him with glazed eyes, flush high on her cheeks and lips parted. She looked stunning like this, all revved up with no where to go, her body language hungry but patient. Bull kissed her, devouring her excited whimper then teasing another trail to where the collar of her jerkin stopped him. A low growl slid from him at the barrier and he tugged the hem of her tunic roughly.

“I need you naked, now.”

 

Shira had never moved so fast, the moment his weight was gone from her she scrambled onto her feet and began yanking her armor off in single motions. Everything landed where it slid from her body and soon she was bare to the soft breeze in the woods. Bull had been watching her comply with his command patiently, his thick chest heaving deep breaths to steady him in his arousal. She could feel his eye on her body as she stripped and it made her mouth run dry.

“Mmm perfect.” Bull reached up and tugged her down on top of him in the grass, his mouth catching her lower lip and dragging it between his teeth.

They kissed hungrily, hands stroking over one another trying to take in everything. Something in his fire was new, hungrier and more desperate to take in all of her that he could. Her teeth scraped his neck and he let out a throaty gasp before his head turned away giving her room to continue. This new revelation made her curious and she leaned higher on him and bit tighter to the meat of his neck, taking a mouthful but not breaking skin. Bull groaned and bucked against her until she let go, kissing the abused flesh.

Staring down at him Shira grinned, peppering kisses along his chest before tracing her teeth along a nipple carefully, watching him. She saw Iron Bull turn his head and arch against her, in a way she knew she had done many times before when it was the other way around. She chuckled against his skin and sat up, her body pressing to the erection still clothed in his striped pants. Grinding down she felt him tremble and like lightning his hands were on her waist to still her.

“Turn around. Sit on my face.” The growled command sent a shiver down her back. She complied, shaking with excitement. He knew how to set fire to her body, knew how to entice the reactions he wanted with just a word or touch, and now she ached. Oh how she ached.

Working herself into position Bull's sure grip did the rest, leading her hips into place over his mouth. Tongue pressed earnestly past her folds, tracing circles before angling along her puckered ass. Big hands laid her out across his stomach trapping her there, the circuits of his tongue quickly grew sloppier but more strong as she twitched and squirmed under his strong grip.

The trees were the only witness to her rapid climb in arousal, his talented mouth making her echo her pleasure to the highest branches. Orgasm slammed into her like the lash from a dragon's tail, knocking the wind from her lungs in a sharp cry. Her body went rigid in his grip as his tongue rolled her through aftershocks, milking every drop from her body. Just as she thought it was over the same strong tongue pressed over her clit and tugged her past the sucking pressure of his lips sending her into another shivering release.

 

Bull could barely contain the need flowing through his veins. He was normally slower and more patient, eager to let her burn gently, but now he wanted to feel her release as bad as his own. His own hunger fueled the need to drink down every orgasm he could get from her, and drink he did. Sweet fluids rushed his tongue and lips, flooding his mouth in chorus to her delighted cries. Feeling her aftershocks subside he pulled his mouth away and stroked her ass gently feeling her shiver.

“Oof that was...mmm.” he felt her voice through his chest and stomach where she was still pinned.

“You smell divine.” Bull purred.

“So you've been saying. Clearly it has an effect on you.” He felt her chuckle and then a spark as her fingers slid across his cock through his pants. It took all his control to not thrust into her touch.

He kissed along the backs of her thighs before nipping at the base of her ass cheek and made her jump. Here she smelled like woman, and leather, and sex in the hottest form. Taking one hand from her hips he pushed fingers inside her, starting with two that slid and scissored into her easily with her juices coating them. He felt her clench and shudder around his touch as he curled fingers into the spot that made her mewl.

Bull pumped strong digits into the heated folds in front of him, the scent of her climbing desire flooding his nose and mouth. He could feel her walls fluttering at the intrusion, trying to suck his fingers in deeper to reach her peak. Small delicate fingers gripped his arm tightly, trying to move it from where it trapped her so she could thrust back into his hand. Her gaze rose over her shoulder as he stretched her with thick fingers, two eyes blown dark ringed in blue. Once a third finger fit easily he pulled free causing her to whine pleadingly before he rolled her off him and stood. Grabbing her he hauled her up with him and tugged her arms roughly behind her back.

 

The sudden ascent to her feet left Shira feeling dizzy, she didn't even have time to collect her baring before Bull began to tug her roughly into the position he wanted. Her arms were strained behind her back and the snap of thick leather belts rang out into the air as Bull fastened her with straps from his armor, shedding the pieces they had held. She squirmed and writhed, testing the bonds that encased her arms, before feeling herself hauled from her feet and moved.

Iron Bull laid back down in the grass and Shira was dropped to a straddle across his hips. Hard flesh met her thighs and harder cock pressed her sex, soaking his pants with her arousal. She rolled her hips, clothed head pressing past her outer lips to grind along her entry, milking an excited breath from her lips. Her movements were slowed as Bull pulled her forward into a fierce kiss, anchoring her by the straps on her forearms to tug her where he wanted her. Their tongues circled, pressing and curling together but his won dominance easily as her breathing grew more labored. World spinning their lips parted and Bull sat her up and back, the heat of his cock pressing her in earnest.

Shira felt slippery pre coat her folds as Bull traced her with his length, he'd freed it at some point when he had been kissing her silly and now his skin burned like hot coals against hers. His breathing under her hitched every time his thick head traced past her entry. The motion was torture and soon the ache in her won out over patience. Walls clenching she pressed back against his head when it passed her opening earning a growl as it entered her, followed by a sharp smack on the ass.

“Ah! Bull please!” she begged.

“Please what?” he growled low, his eye betraying his already frayed patience. He was further gone then usual as his hand stroked over the stinging mark he had left.

“Fuck me, please, I am going to burst.” she panted rolling her hips, she needed some kind of friction to ease the ache that burned high in her stomach.

“Well since you asked so nicely.” Bull chuckled, she could feel it through her thighs.

He pushed her back, hand guiding himself into her as gravity did the rest. Shira inhaled sharply, shock taking over as her position forced her to slide down him, slow but unstopping until she was at his base. Thick warm balls flexed under her, warm leathery flesh pressed to her ass as Bull arched up into her decent. Panting Shira let out a long sigh, her walls clenching and squeezing, so full she felt blinded by it. So much so fast left her stunned and filled with heat.

 

Iron Bull's body burned hot and sensitive as Shira's womanhood engulfed him in one swift movement. He watched her lips part with a dreamy smile, eyes rolling back as she squeezed making him groan. Sitting up he braced himself with one arm and the other gripped the straps binding her tightly as he began to meet her rolling hips in a slow pace. He felt her walls protest wetly as she bounced in his lap, her head dropping to his shoulder to hold herself against him.

He could feel her hot breath coming out in short gasps against his shoulder as he tucked her tight against him. Each upward thrust lifted her and let her slide slowly down through the force of her own weight. Bull used every ounce of control to keep his pace steady, heat rolling off Shira in waves as she trembled in his arms.

“Oh....oh B-BULL!” her sharp shout caught him off guard as she came.

Her sudden release shook Bull to his core. Every inch of him tensed as release rushed under his skin then banked away. It forced a snarl from Bull's lips, the fire in his blood from the dragon fight and the scent of Shira threatening to drown him. She barely had time to catch her breath before he tugged her off him and pushed her face down in the grass.

One arm came up along her chest and his fingers gripped around her throat, lifting her enough that she wasn't pressed to the earth. Other arm bracing her hips he slid back in, the push forcing a long gasp from Shira making her struggle at her bindings. Bull groaned at the long squeeze of her walls all the way to his base before picking up the pace. He sped roughly against her ass and thighs, his hips slapping against them loudly, the noise echoing off the ancient trees that bore witness.

Strangled cries escaped under him and he squeezed, the sound cut off for only a second but her womanhood replied in kind. The smile on her face told him everything, jaw hanging open, eyes rolled back. While the fire in him ate him alive she was enjoying the dangerous ride as it played out. He repeated this cycle a few more times watching her expression fall into an abyss of drunken lust, each squeeze of his hand around her throat sending a shiver down her back and wet juices flowing hot around his cock. For a moment his surprise and amusement sneaked through the haze filling his head before the rush of release slammed into them both. A stunned throaty groan escaped him with a well of seed that flooded in Shira's trembling grip, the sound mixing with her wail of desperate relief.

 

“Mmmh fuck Bull!” a final orgasm gave way into shuddering aftershocks.

Hot juices mingled and rolled down Shira's ass as the two collapsed into the grass and clover. Every muscle tremored weakly as belts were released from her arms. Her breathing came out fitfully and she coughed.

“Oh shit Kadan, you okay?” Bull was there in a heartbeat. Touching and checking her over.

“Mmmyes.” Shira purred before kissing the concern from his face. “Lungs are just trying to catch up.” Her voice was ruined.

Bull kissed gently over her throat, shoulders, and down her arms to her hands. She sighed at the attention and grabbing him by the horns pulled him to her for a kiss. This kiss was tender but fiery, Bull's hands mapping her skin for injury even as she tugged him back into the grass on top of her.

“By the way, the choking?” she traced a finger over his throat.

“No good?” Bull tilted his head to look down at her.

Shira laughed weakly and swatted him. “No it was wonderful. I didn't even know I liked that.”

Iron Bull laughed and dipped his head to kiss her again. “I was sure my read on you was right, you are kinky.”

“Feeling better?” Fingers traced his collarbone and chest.

“Yes, very. You sure you're okay?”

Shira just smiled, nodded and kissed him.

Bull nipped her lower lip and tugged it with his teeth before sighing and flopping into the grass. “We should get back.”

“Soon.” Shira snuggled against his side and sighed long and satisfied.

The two laid in the grass for several minutes, Shira's legs trembling with fatigue. Bull breathed slow and steady beside her, his eye closed, skin shimmering in the dappled sunlight that filtered down from the canopy above. At some point they must have dozed off, Shira woke with a start causing huge gray arms to circle her and cradle her gently.

“Now we should really get back.” Bull chuckled sleepily.

“Must we?”

“Rifts won't close themselves, Boss.” Bull kissed her forehead and stood, pulling her to her feet. His use of her affectionate title punctuating the end of their private moment.

The two dressed and Shira couldn't help but trace the line and form of Bull's muscled back with her gaze as he buckled his armor. Her own limbs responded sluggishly, her body still yet to recover fully from their romp. Most of the past hour or so were a white hot blur that made her tingle all over when she thought about it. Without a doubt while her oils made for interesting nights with Bull, his reaction after slaying a live dragon was infinitely more carnal and delicious.

Their supply of live dragons would not last forever, especially at the rate they downed them. She would continue to collect supply from every one, the blood proving not only a fun spark in their romance but a wonderful pet project. Something she could focus on outside of being Inquisitor.

 

That night back at camp Bull cradled Shira close to him by the camp fire, her journal open against her knees.

“Learn something new Kadan?” he purred low, tracing her ear ridge with his thumb.

She shivered against him and pink flushed across her cheeks. “Mhmm.”

Iron Bull nibbled along Shira's ear and growled playfully. She sighed and pressed back against him, his half hard boner against her ass.

“Ugh.” Cassandra rolled her eyes from her space across the fire.

“You two get a room, at least put a tent between us and your fornicating.” Dorian fought to hide a bemused smile behind stroking his mustache.

Shira finished her entry and shut her journal, standing she held a hand out to Bull.

“Not a bad idea.” she smirked down at him.

“Not a bad one at all.” Bull kissed her fingers and stood, taking her hand he lead her to the tent.

“This is why I keep my comments to myself Dorian.” said Cassandra with a sigh. “You just give them ideas.”

“I will keep that in mind for the future.” he laughed dryly.

The sound of their commentary faded in the confines of the thick walled tent, diminishing to a muffled hum. Shira and Bull curled together in the warmth of their bedrolls, heat radiating from both of them. Bull inhaled deeply to fill his head with her smell, her bare skin freshly washed of their days combat and product smoothed over it by his own hands made her smell clean and earthy, but there was something else. Underneath the pine and mint of her soap and the warm confectionery scents of her lotion Bull picked up something deeper and older smelling. The sharp, dry tang of a winter storm.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading you guys.
> 
> Sorry this last chapter was so long in coming it kept getting put to the back burner by life stuff. Hope you enjoy it, it was therapeutic to write.


End file.
